It can be both
by Hachiiko
Summary: TRADUCTION. Emma par-ci, Emma par là, STOP! Il fallait que cette comédie cesse. C'était lui ou Emma. PAUL/JACOB


**Traduction**

**Origina**l : It can be both par itsthisjealousy

Link : s/ 8992559 /1/ It-Can-Be-Both

**Mot de l'auteur** : Voilà, comme j'adore cette série qu'est _The Following, _je suis partie à la recherche de fanfictions sur ce thème! Mais voilà... not a single one in French! Du coup j'en ai lu une en anglais sur le couple que j'aime le plus : Paul et Jacob!

Cet OS n'est donc pas à moi, les personnages ne sont pas à moi non plus, ni à l'auteur original.

Voilà donc une traduction qui, je l'espère, vous donnera envie de regarder la série!

* * *

"Emma, Emma, Emma. Est-ce qu'il peut se passer un jour sans que tu ne parles d'elle ?" Au moment même où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Emma n'avait pas fait bonne impression à Paul. Elle était comme toutes les filles à qui il avait eut à faire; méchante et insultante. Il ne s'était jamais bien entendu avec les femmes, en particulier celles qui se croyait supérieures. Toute sa vie, il avait été le gars silencieux. Les filles se moquaient de lui au lycée et ça lui avait fait bien plus de mal que tous les abus que certains garçons avait pu lui faire subir.

"Wow, quelqu'un est sur la défensive." Jacob roula des yeux comme si la conversation avait été coupée courte.

"Je ne suis pas sur la défensive. J'ai juste pas envie d'entendre parler d'elle." Grogna Paul, se levant du canapé dans lequel était assit Jacob. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils étaient dans cette maison. Paul ne se plaignait pas de ça. Il comptait les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à kidnapper Sarah Fuller, mais il ne le faisait pas avec plaisir. Il savait qu'une fois que le plan serait mis en route, Jacob et Emma seraient réunis. Cela voulait dire que ça relation avec Jacob serait limité.

"Hey, hey... je sois pas jaloux." Dit Jacob qui s'était levé pour empêcher Paul de partir. Il avait toujours voulut plaire à tout le monde. Il détestait les conflits et plus encore quand les gens étaient en colère contre lui. Il avait essayé de ne pas trop se disputer avec Paul. C'était arrivé, mais Jacob préférait y mettre un terme assez rapidement. Les choses allaient mieux dans la maison s'ils s'entendaient bien l'un avec l'autre. Et le sexe était définitivement meilleur, ça, c'était sûr.

"J'aime Emma parce que c'est ce que Joe attend de moi." Rappela Jacob à Paul, ses mains allant se poser sur les joues de l'autre homme.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit toujours faire ce que Joe veut?!" Répondit sèchement Paul.

Les mains de Jacob s'écartèrent sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais entendu Paul remettre Joe en question avant. Ca ne semblait pas être correct. Ils aimaient tous Joe. Joe était la raison pour laquelle ils s'avaient tous les uns les autres. Leur petite bande de malfrâts ne se serait jamais formée sans un aussi bon professeur. Joe était un homme brillant, ils avaient besoin de lui et ils avaient besoin de combler tous ses souhaits. C'était la seule manière de faire.

"Tu... tu sais pourquoi." Il n'y avait pas de réponse tangible à ça, mais Jacob sentait dans son coeur que suivre Joe était plus important que toute autre chose.

"J'en ai ma claque." Paul fronça les sourcils. Il baissa les yeux un moment, regardant le sol, avant de se rapprocher de Jacob. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec Joe. C'était à propos d'eux. Au point où il en était, Paul suivrait Joe jusqu'à la fin des temps si c'était ce que Jacob voulait de lui, mais à la fin, il y aurait Emma. Il n'aurait jamais Jacob pour toujours. Ne pouvait-il pas voir que c'était ce qu'il voulait ? Paul était heureux ici, et il voulait juste le rester.

"Je veux juste être avec toi." La voix de Paul était désespérée. Ses mains bougèrent pour attraper Jacob par la taille et l'approcher. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, ou tout du moins, Paul avait besoin de Jacob.

"Tu es avec moi, idiot" Rit Jacob.

C'était toujours une blague. C'était toujours quelque chose dont on pouvait rire, jamais quelque chose à prendre au sérieux et ça frustait Paul. C'était comme si tout ce qui se passait entre eux n'était rien de sérieux. Pourtant, c'était la chose la plus importante dans la vie de Paul et Jacob traitait ça comme si ce n'était rien. Ca n'allait pas. Comment pouvait-il accorder autant d'importance à Joe et Emma et oublier leur relation ? Paul était celui qui réchauffait leur lit, celui qui l'embrassait en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, celui qui lui faisait l'amour à chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Mais encore une fois, Paul était celui rendu invisible. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ?

"Tu n'écoutes pas. Tu n'écoutes jamais." Grogna Paul, s'écartant.

"Paul, arrête. Je suis là. Je t'écoute." Jacob ne voulait pas que Paul s'en aille loin de lui. C'était arrivé une fois après une de leurs disputes et ça l'avait rendu malade. Il n'avait pas su où Paul était allé pendant vingt-quatre heures et il ne voulait pas avoir à supporter ça une nouvelle fois. Ses mains retournèrent se poser sur les joues de Paul, espérant que, cette fois-ci, l'autre homme ne les dégagerait pas. "Je t'aime, d'accord ?"

"C'est vrai?" La voix de Paul tremblait. Jamais Jacob n'avait dit ces mots avant; pas à lui. C'était toujours d'Emma qu'il parlait quand il s'agissait d'amour, et ça avait toujours blessé Paul. Emma était sa rivale dans tout ça et il n'avait cessé de perdre face à elle. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui enfin, il avait gagné.

"Je t'aime pour toi." Spécifia Jacob alors qu'il s'avançait pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Paul. Paul ne bougea pas, il attendit juste que Jacob parle à nouveau. "J'aime Emma pour Joe" Ajouta-t-il. "Ca peut-être les deux"

Paul n'aimait pas cette réponse, mais au moins, il savait que les sentiments de Jacob à son égard étaient sincères. Ses mains repartirent enserrer la taille de Jacob et le rapprochèrent à nouveau. Il le serra rapidement contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément, ses lèvres s'écrasant contre les siennes. La seule pensée que Jacob était tombé amoureux de lui le rendait heureux.

"Je t'aime aussi."

* * *

Voilà! Merci à vous d'avoir lu and thanks again** itsthisjealousy**!


End file.
